Cyrax's Poopy Adventures
Cyrax's Poopy Adventures is a shame for the Game Boi, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Shamecube, and Nintendo Wii, and CD-i. Plot Cyrax was going into his fridge to get poop then the UnWorld was attacked by Godzilla and Cyrax needed to save the UnWorld from Godzilla. Worlds World 1: Tank 5 This world starts with Act 1 where you must get 5 Poops (Main points in the game). In Act 2, you must murder 3 Guppies to pass and then in Act 3 you battle the Fridge. If you win you will teleport to New York City. World 3: New York City World 2 starts in New York City where you must get 20 poops to open the door and murder 10 Guppies. Then you go to Act 2 where you must kill Electro and collect 30 poops and murder 18 Guppies for Act 3. Act 3 is the boss: Swarm. You must stab him 10 times to win. But beware of his swarms of bees he sends at you. After this,Spider-Man webs up Swarm and you will be blown to Jerkworld. World 3: Jerkworld World 3 starts in Jerkworld where you must get 100 poops to open the door and either avoid or murder all the Guppies. Then you go to Act 2 where you must spend poops for a Poop Key to open the door to Act 3. Act 3 is the boss: Mr. Jerky. You must stab him 15 times to win but he tosses swords at you and if you are hit by 25 swords you must start Act 3 all over again. World 4: Aperture Science Lab World 4 is the Aperture Science Lab and for Act 1 you need Wheatley. You need to save and go to enter codes and enter the code "WHEAT6L7E6Y" and then you will unlock Wheatley as a playable. Then go back to Aperture Science Lab Act 1 as Wheatley and roll into the holes shaped like Wheatley and then collect 80 poops and somehow defeat 8 Guppies. Then you will be in act 2. In Act 2, you must kill Chell and get 60 poops and murder 12 Guppies to get to get to Act 3 with the boss being Glados. You must stab her 50 times and dodge her lying cakes then you are somehow teleported back to the UnWorld and decide to clear up New Pork City. World 5: New Pork City In New Pork City you should switch to Wheatley again because you need to roll in holes for Act 1 and get 120 poops and murder 20 Guppies to get to Act 2. Switch back to Cyrax now because this Act includes flying in a plane shaped like Cyrax. You must get in the "Cyplane" and shoot down 70 Pork Planes and get 150 poops and murder 2 Guppies . Then in Act 3 you must battle the Masked Man and you must stab him 65 times to win and avoid his golden sword. After this Possum City calls you for help about crime and then Cyrax randomly goes there. World 6: Possum City in Act 1 you get in the Cyplane and shoot down 6 Pokercopters and get 170 poops and murder 16 Guppies. Then in Act 2 switch the Wheatley because you need to enter a huge robot from a small hole in its back. You must bounce on uits circuits and break them and collect 200 poops and take down 30 Gears and make sure you break all 40 circuits, then the robot explodes and then comes Act 3. In Act 3 you should switch back to Cyrax because the boss is The Poker. You just need to avoid his attacks for about 5 minutes and then Fatman will come and sit on him. Then you randomly run to the Mushroom Kingdom. World 7: The Mushroom Kingdom In the Mushroom Kingdom you must defeat 10 Toads and get 220 poops and then go to Act 2. Switch to Wheatley because you will be going to a dark lair for this, you must kill 30 Koopas and get 240 poops to get to Act 3. In Act 3 go back to Cyrax and see the boss: Solgryn, The Cereal Box Of Death. In order to win you must stab him 70 times and dodge plasma and lightning. Then The King demands his DINNER is poop at Hyrule (that cutscene only plays on the CD-I edition) and then you rush over to Hyrule. Category:Shames